IT'S HURT
by AngelStar29
Summary: Kehidupan asmara yang membingungkan, antara kesetiaan dan kesabaran Hakyeon kepada Taekwoon dan juga kesabaran dan kecintaan Taekwoon terhadap orang lain? VIXX LeoN/Neo couple.


**IT'S HURT**

 **By : AngelStar29**

 **Instagram : angels_jsholic**

 **Pair : LeoN / TaekYeon**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, lil-angst(?), Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Keterangan :  
"blablabla" talk / via telepon  
'blablabla' mind / messages**

 **Warning!**

 **Ini FF Remake, Boys Love, Gaje, Typo's bertebaran, Judul dan alur cerita tidak nyambung, OOC, De el el.**

 **Saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran diperlukan, jadi mohon banget bantuannya yaa Sunbae *bow**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja manis itu tersenyum memperhatikan namja tampan di depannya, mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe.

Namja tampan itu menyadari tatapan dari namja manis tersebut.

"Waeyo?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aniyo, hanya ingin memandangmu saja." jawab namja manis bernama Hakyeon.

Namja tampan bernama Taekwoon itu menaikan alisnya,

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di wajahmu." gelengnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil,

"Aneh.." gumamnya lalu kembali menekuni buku yang di bacanya.

Hakyeon terus tersenyum, perasaannya menghangat setiap melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, mengalahkan dinginnya hawa hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul.

Drrt….Drrt….Drrt…

Melihat handphonenya bergetar, diambilnya oleh Taekwoon, lalu dilihatnya sms siapa yang masuk ke handphonenya, lalu ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Siapa?" penasaran Hakyeon

Taekwoon dengan wajah tersenyum menatap ke arah Hakyeon,

"Hanya teman sekampus saja." jawabnya sambil jari-jarinya dengan lincah membalas sms tersebut.

Hakyeon mengangguk,

"Umm… Arraseo." gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. 

'You Know Taekwoon-ah~ I know who Your Friend, I know that and I just close my mouth'

 **L**

 **.**

 **N**

"Ada dimana?" tanya Hakyeon disaat sang kekasih mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku sedang di rumah, mianhae aku tak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan ne? kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit." jawab kekasihnya.

Hakyeon mengulum senyum,

"Sudah minum obat? Apakah aku perlu ke sana?" ucapnya.

"Gwenchana baby, aku hanya sakit kepala biasa, sebaiknya kau diam di rumah saja ne? udara sangat dingin, nanti kau terserang flu." jawabnya.

Hakyeon kembali tersenyum,

"Ya woonie-ah arraseo, cepat sembuh ne? Saranghae~" ucapnya pelan.

"Umm, nado saranghae." balas Taekwoon, lalu mematikan handphonenya.

Tanpa Taekwoon ketahui mata Hakyeon sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Bila kau mengatakan kau sedang di rumah, lalu siapa orang yang sedang ku lihat di sana? bila kau sedang sakit, siapa orang yang sedang berjalan di sana itu? bila kau memang mencintaiku, mengapa harus ada orang lain di sisimu?" gumamnya dengan linangan air mata di pipinya, terasa hangat namun dingin dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bila melihat kekasihmu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeoja cantik di sisinya.. 

'I know U lie, but I'am Still Love You, but I can't hold my tears anymore, I just can close my eyes'

 **L**

 **.**

 **N**

*From : Hakyeon  
To : My Taekwoonie

'Woonie-ah kau berada dimana?'

*From : Hakyeon  
To : My Taekwoonie

'Kau sedang sibuk kah?'

*From : Hakyeon  
To : My Taekwoonie

'Woonie-ah~ kau sedang apa? mengapa tidak membalas sms ku?' 

Sudah berpuluh-puluh SMS yang dikirim Hakyeon untuk kekasihnya, namun tak ada satupun yang di balas oleh Taekwoon, dicobanya untuk menelpon namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Taekwoon-ah, kau dimana?" gumamnya lirih, sambil memegang kue tart bertuliskan 'Happy B'day My Taekwoon' di atasnya, tanpa lilin, karena ia takut lilinnya akan meleleh sampai habis, sudah dua jam ia berdiri didepan apartemen kekasihnya, mengapa tak naik lalu pencet bel saja? takutkah? yaa ia takut bila mendapati sang kekasih tak membukakan pintu untuknya, mungkin karena tak berada di rumah atau terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Woonie-ah, jebal~… kumohon kau angkat." gumamnya dengan handphone berada di telinganya, namun hasilnya nihil kembali tak ada jawaban.

Di bulatkan tekatnya, lalu di langkahkan kaki ringkihnya menaiki lift menuju lantai apartemen kekasihnya, saat lift terbuka di langkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen sang kekasih.

Ia ragu apakah ia harus mengetuk, menekan bel, atau langsung masuk? akhirnya ia lebih memilih langsung memasuki apartemen itu, ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Woonie-ah~" gumamnya pelan menatap nanar sepatu yeoja yang bertengger manis di samping sepatu sang kekasih.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kembali menatap nanar pakaian yeoja dan namja yang berserakan di lantai, lalu ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya pelan menuju ke kamar kekasihnya, tiga langkah sebelum kamar itu, karena pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang sejujurnya sudah diduga olehnya, lalu ia tersenyum masam, sambil melangkah mundur secara perlahan, dipakainya kedua sepatunya, di tutupnya kembali pintu apartemen sang kekasih.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Nae Taekwoon, saengil chukka hamnida..." nyanyinya pelan dengan sungai yang menghiasi kedua matanya, di letakannya kue ulang tahun yang dipegangnya di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

"Semoga salah satu di antara kalian tak ada yang menginjaknya." doanya kembali tersenyum lalu pergi dari tempat itu. 

'I can't close my eyes anymore, but I just can walking away'

 **L**

 **.**

 **N**

"Yoboseyo, baby?"

"Nde Taekwoon-ah, wae?" jawab Hakyeon sambil duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya.

"Mianhae ne, kemarin aku berjiarah ke makam orang tuaku, dan handphoneku rupanya mati, jadi aku tak tahu kau menelpon dan mengirimiku sms." ucapnya

Hakyeon tersenyum lemah, 'kebohongan baru lagi' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Gwenchana Taekwoon-ah."

"Dan terimakasih atas kue nya ya, maaf aku baru melihatnya saat pulang ke apartemenku tadi siang." ucap Taekwoon.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti." lirih Hakyeon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau berada di mana Hakyeon-ah?"

Hakyeon tampak berfikir sebentar,

"Aku ke rumah orang tuaku, nunna ku akan menikah jadi dalam beberapa hari ini mungkin aku tak akan berada di Seoul." jawabnya.

"Jinjjayo? kapan nunna mu menikah?" ragu Taekwoon.

"Mungkin tanggal 3, uhuk atau 4 entahlah masih belum mereka tentukan." jawabnya sambil terbatuk kecil.

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Ani, hanya sedikit batuk"

Hening melanda..

"Hmm, arraseo jaga kesehatan mu ne? Saranghae~"

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil,

"Nde Taekwoonie, naddo saranghae~" ucapnya.

Kembali kedua sungai itu menghiasi wajahnya, dia sudah cukup merasa sakit, apakah rasa sakit itu harus di tambah lagi dengan kebohongan-kebohongan kekasihnya? 

'What must I do? I can't walk away, I can't close my eyes, I can't close my mouth anymore, Please tell me what must I do Taekwoon'

 **L**

 **.**

 **N**

"Siapa?" ucap Hakyeon pelan dengan senyum getir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa? apa maksudmu?" balas Taekwoon.

Mereka saling berhadapan, menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing di bawah guyuran hujan salju.

"Yeoja-chingumu kah?"

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya,

"Yeoja-chingu siapa?"

Hakyeon kembali tersenyum,

"Taekwoon-ah, kau kira aku tak tahu siapa yang selalu mengirimimu sms? kau kira aku tak tahu siapa yang bergandengan tangan dengan mu, dan apa kau kira aku tak tahu dengan siapa kau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu? Taekwoon aku lelah" seru Hakyeon sambil menangis.

Taekwoon terdiam.

"Mianhae Hakyeonie.." ucapnya pelan.

Hakyeon tertawa pelan,

"Aku lelah Taekwoon, selama dua tahun aku berjuang supaya kau menyukaiku, selama tiga bulan aku merasakan kebahagian itu, dan selama lima bulan aku merasakan sakit kau khianati." diambilnya helaan nafas panjang.

"Lalu kau hanya berkata Mianhae?" lanjut hakyeon.

Taekwoon memejamkan matanya,

"Kau tahu Hakyeonie, aku ini normal, aku menyukai yeoja, dan asal kau tahu alasan ku menerimamu hanyalah karena kasihan." serunya sambil menujuk-nunjuk Hakyeon.

"Yeoja itu adalah kekasihku yang memutuskanku, aku masih menyukainya."

Hakyeon terpaku, jadi inilah jawaban dua tahun perjuangannya, dan lima bulan rasa sakit hatinya? Ia tertawa keras.

"Mianhae Taekwoon-ah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, aku terlalu bodoh kalau kau hanya mengkasihaniku, mianhae.." katanya sambil tertunduk menatap tanah bersalju.

Taekwoon terdiam, ia merasa lega mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, namun ia merasa sakit di saat bersamaan melihat namja di hadapanya tersakiti olehnya.

"Mianhae Taekwoon, aku menyita waktumu, pergilah lebih dahulu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." lirih Hakyeon tanpa bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini, dan terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini." ucap Taekwoon lalu berbalik pergi.

Hakyeon terpaku, matanya menatap nanar punggung namja yang di cintainya berjalan menjauhinya, ia sungguh mencintai namja itu, sangat-sangat mencintainya, ia kira ia yang di sakiti, namun bukankah yeoja itu yang lebih tersakiti bila tahu namja-chingunya menjalin hubungan dengan sesama namja?  
Lihat? disaat dirinya merasa tersakiti, ia malah sempat-sempatnya memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tsk,  
Ia tak merasakan dinginya salju yang membelai tubuhnya, bibirnya membiru, namun ia tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. 

'What must I do is just leave you Taekwoon~, Thank's for always beside me, and honestly I really love you, Trully from bottom of my heart'

 **L**

 **.**

 **N**

Taekwoon berjalan pelan, kakinya terasa berat meninggalkan namja yang menghiasi hari-harinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Alasan kenapa ia menerima namja manis itu adalah karena yeoja yang di sukainya tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya, lalu namja manis itu datang dengan ketulusan hatinya, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Awalnya ia ingin mulai belajar mencintai namja manis tersebut, namun tiba-tiba yeoja itu kembali masuk ke kehidupannya, ia bimbang namun ia masih mencintai yeoja itu.

Ia menjalani kehidupan asmara yang membingungkan, antara kesetiaan dan kesabaran Hakyeon dan juga kesabaran dan kecintaan dirinya terhadap yeoja itu.

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya, ia kembali berfikir.

Di saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal siapa yang berada di sisinya? disaat ia sakit dan membutuhkan tempat bersandar siapa yang ada di sampingnya? dan siapa orang yang tulus mencintainya?

Taekwoon terpaku, di kepalanya muncul memori-memori yang dilaluinya bersama namja kecilnya, dan sadar atau tidak ia selalu tertawa bila berada di samping namja manis itu, tersenyum dan saling bercerita.

Dia teringat akan berbagai memori yang tak pernah di lakukannya dengan yeoja-chingunya, Hakyeon mau menerima segala kekuranganya, mau mengerti dirinya, hobbynya, kehidupannya.

Namun yeoja-chingunya hanya mencintai kesempurnaan dan hartanya saja.

Rasa cintanya dulu kepada yeoja itu membutakan matanya, ia sadar rasa cinta itu mulai memudar, dan digantikan oleh nafsu semata.

Tapi bila bersama Hakyeon, ia mampu tersenyum tulus, tertawa lepas, ia bisa dengan bebas menunjukan sifat kekanak-kanakannya, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan Taekwoon menyadari hatinya sudah beralih ke namja manis tersebut, ia sempat goyah lima bulan yang lalu dan ia menyesalinya, sekarang ia tak ingin menyesali hal itu lagi.

Taekwoon berbalik lalu ia berlari sekencangnya menuju kearah tubuh ringkih Hakyeon yang masih duduk bersimpuh disana, di peluknya erat tubuh itu.

"Mianhae Hakyeonie, mianhae, aku mencintaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.." ucapnya sambil terisak menangisi kebodohannya.

Hakyeon terpaku,

"Benarkah kau memelukku kembali Taekwoon-ah?" gumamnya pelan.

"Mianhae, mungkin kau tak akan mau memaafkanku, namun aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.." ucapnya sambil menciumi telinga dan kepala Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum,

"Nde Taekwoon-ah, tapi aku tak ingin di sakiti lagi, aku sudah lelah." ucapnya sambil mendorong Taekwoon pelan.

Taekwoon terdiam lalu di ambilnya handphone yang berada di sakunya.

"Yoboseyo? waeyo Honey?" suara genit seorang yeoja diseberang sana menyapa gendang telinga Hakyeon.

"Sohyun-ah, mianhae sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini." kata Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon membulatkan matanya.

"WAE? kau tak bisa begitu saja memutuskan hubungan kita oppa." tak terima yeoja itu.

"Mianhae, aku sudah mencintai seorang namja manis yang berada di hadapanku ini, aku sudah melupakan rasaku padamu." jawabnya.

"Namja? oppa kau berpacaran dengan namja? itu menjijikan.." ucap orang di seberang telpon.

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut,

"Gwenchana, terserah kau menganggapku apa. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai namja manisku." ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Hakyeon lembut.

"Mianhae ne, kau bisa menghapus nomorku bila mau." di matikan handphonenya lalu membuang handphone tersebut secara sembarang.

"Taekwoon-ah, apa maksud semua ini?" lirih Hakyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sadar akan kebodohanku, aku juga sadar takkan semudah itu kau memaafkanku, tapi aku bisa menunggu, bahkan aku mampu menunggu dan membuatmu kembali membukakan hatimu untukku, walau harus memakan waktu hingga bertahun-tahun." ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua dahi mereka.

Hakyeon menangis,

"Aku percaya padamu, kumohon jagalah kepercayaanku ini."

Taekwoon mengecup bibir hakyeon lembut..

"Pegang omonganku kali ini, bila aku melanggarnya kau boleh mencari selingkuhan kok."

Hakyeon tertawa pelan,

"Berarti aku perlu menyimpan nomor baru orang lagi ne?"

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung,

"Nugu? pacar barumu?" kesalnya.

Hakyeon tertawa semakin lebar,

"Nde, karena kebodohannya namja baruku itu membuang handphonenya sembarangan."

Taekwoon mengerti, lalu ia kemudian ikut tertawa,

"Kajja kita pulang, nanti kau semakin kedinginan, lihat saja bibirmu sudah membiru." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap khawatir wajah kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang ke mana, Taekwoon-ah?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil naik ke gendongan Taekwoon.

"Kita ke Apartemen mu saja bagaimana? kurasa nanti saja aku mengambil barang-barangku di apartemenku, Aku yakin nenek sihir itu ada di sana." jawabnya membuat Hakyeon terkekeh,

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemenku?" candanya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada kekasihku, dan dia sudah mengizinkan tuh.." enteng Taekwoon.

"Aniyo, aku tak pernah memberikan izin." Hakyeon kembali terkekeh.

"Kurasa kekasihku sedang terkena amnesia, makanya ia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sudah punya kunci duplikat apartemennya." jawab Taekwoon sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya.

"Yakk.. Jung Taekwoon berhenti!" teriak Hakyeon diacuhkan oleh Taekwoon, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. 

'If you leave me, I will catch you and hug you thigt, and I wouldn't leave you anyomore nae Hakyeonie, nae sarang'

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ini sebenarnya fanfic dengan pair MJ milik bunnyfamily2321 dan saya sudah meminta izin untuk me-remake fanfic ini menjadi pair LeoN, akan tetapi banyak kata-kata dan alur ceritanya yang saya ubah jadi mohon maklum jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan.. ehehe~  
Jangan lupa review yaa..  
Hargai usaha saya yang sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengedit sana sini dan mendaur ulang(?) ceritanya..  
Oh yaa, sorry numpang promosi IG diatas. Maklum follower nyaa baru 1.. bhaks~ :'v  
Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk baca cerita abal milik saya ini.. *deepbow  
N-nyeeooonng~


End file.
